Strange Things
by satakshipari
Summary: A strange family- New comers in the Town. Since five years old, Bella swan felt a strange Aura around her and experience strange things happen in her life as she grew up. Would she ever going to find out what this all means? Or she was going to neglect these strange things and facts? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello to all of you. This is my second story" Strange Things". I hope you may like it or… love it? Well, we'll see to that. I 'm really happy that some people had liked my First story" Unknown Bonding" and have asked me to continue with it. Although, they complaint about my " Weak Grammar". But trust me, I'm working on it. **

**I hope you all may bear with me until I get perfect in my" dramatical errors". Lol ! Just kidding. Please review and tell me how was it. Advices and suggestion are welcome because I'm new in this, so please don't hesitate about anything, just ask away your doubts and problems.**

**It would be more **_**prudent **_**if you sign up in this website because otherwise, I may not be able to see your reviews.**

**Cautious: This is a very small chapter and you maybe confused about few things. It may be boring but it is just the beginning, as the story continues, the story would pick up. **

**So, readers! Without further ado, here you go!..**

**Summary: A strange family- New comers in the Town. Since five years old, Bella swan felt a strange Aura around her and experience strange things happen in her life as she grew up. Would she ever going to find out what this all means? Or she was going to neglect these strange things and facts? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or any character for that matter. Stepheine Meyer does. Though, a few. He he!.. **

Prologue

Have you ever saw or feel some strange things that you cannot explain or get a grip on it? Like someone watching over you? Your every moment? NO? You may think it is as some sort of rubbish but I felt these strange things every day, every hour, every minute and every second of my life since I was five years old. This strange things got more and more weirder since I grew up or what you could say when I began to have sense of what is right or wrong.

Chapter - 1

"Bella! Get down in here this instant! " My cousin Brother Joe swan yelled at the top of his lungs.

I chuckled as I watched him from my first-story window. He walked out from the front door, slamming it in process and looked up at my window and stomped hisfoot on the ground in frustration because technically, we were late for the school, again.

I laughed at his antics whilst grabbing my duffle bag from the chair and get down because I know that its better not to push his buttons further. I walked out of the door and slowly but cautiously so as to not to slip on the slippery road and approached him.

" Do you made an oath that we _have _to get late for every _single_ thing?" He exclaimed.

With an eye-roll, I comment.

"We are not _late_, Joe." I told him as I search the keys in my pocket but didn't find them and it was then I saw them, inside the car, dangling from the ignition, mocking me.

I sighed.

" Joe? Did you unlocked the car with the keys and put them in the ignition?" I turned around to saw his bewildered expression as he shook his head at me.

Stranger. I thought as I shivered from the chill that ran down my spine.

You see? _This _is strange. Weird even. I mean who would go to such extreme as this? But I know better, it's just a trailer for today. It is just a beginning.

You must be wondering what this is all about? Right? So, here you go! Let me tell you from the beginning.

I was five years old when these strange things begin to happen. I remember when I was five years old, my mom-Renee and my Dad who is a chief officer-Charlie agreed to let me go for a school trip. We the children board the bus and we all were ecstatic about the trip, all were, except me. I was sulking in the back seat. Why? Because I , apparently didn't want to go to the school trip and I rather stay in the house, read my story books instead of listening to my peers yelling, shouting and hollering at their top of the lungs. I remember the moment when the bus was rounding the corner of the sleek and slippery roads because it was raining very heavily and as we round the corner, out of nowhere, the road ahead of us slipped and we went down with it. I don't remember anything more about that but my mom told me that not a _single _soul was harmed, though it was a major accident. She said," We don't know what had happened and truthfully, we don't care about how the accident had happened because all we cared right then and now was our precious children" and then she used to hug me tightly in her chest and Thanked whatever Angel was out their at that time who had saved us all from dropping dead in there.

Since then, I felt this strange aura, like being watched by someone. As if someone is monitoring my every step I took, every breath I inhale and everything and everywhere I see or went to. Then, these strange things started to happen. I remember when I was 10 years old. I get up early in the morning because I felt being stared very intensely. I had rubbed my eyes and turned to look at the alarm clock. It reads" 6:00 A.M". Its 6 freaky A.M in the _morning _and I felt being _watched _by _someone_? To confirm my worst fears of all, I hear a whooshing sound and by the time I turned to see what it was, the only thing I could see was the slight shimmering of the curtains and nothing else. I had got up reluctantly and closed the window that faced the front lawn. I had peaked out from the window but it was still too dark to see anything clearly. I had brushed it off as it was nothing so important. But again, when I was eleven, I remember that there was a kid who the one of those who bullied the weakest one and he had choose to bully me. In front of the whole class, he had shouted and sort of teased me for not having a single friend in the class. Truthfully, I don't mind of having a friend but his words had stabbed deep down to my core and I had ran out of the class, crying because he had called me a " Freak". Later, in the afternoon, that kid had come and asked me for his forgiveness in front of the whole class. He was looking pretty shaken by something as he stuttered and almost drooped down in his knees while begging for me to forgive him. This is what that had happened and their were endless incidents or rather strange things that had happen as I grew up.

" Bella! C'mon, sis. We would get late for the school. Let's go." Joe said as he tugs on my wrist. I nodded and we both get inside the car. It took fifteen minutes to reach our destination and as soon as I parked in our parking spot, he was out of the car in three minutes to spare but not before pecking me on my cheek and shouting a quick" see you later, bell" behind his shoulder. I watched him as I got out of the car with my bag and locking the car in the process. He reached his group of friends across the parking lot, greeting them with either a high-five or a punch on their shoulder. I shook my head at this and turned around to go inside the school campus but then I saw five people, standing far away from the crowd, in a loose circle. They all were very good looking but the strange thing was that they all were looking at… me? I blinked and blinked again but I was not day dreaming. There were two girl- one was pixie with jet black hair with light green eyes, pointing at every direction and other one was a blonde girl with dark blue eyes, soo beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. The three boys- one was a big guy with ripping muscles with curly brown hair with big brown eyes, standing with the blonde girl. The second one looked like an army guy with grey eyes, standing with the pixie and then the last one was the lean guy but with the boyish personality. He had messy hair and with the color of bronze but with the slights hint of copper, red and black in them and even from here I could see that he had green eyes just like the pixie one have. He appeared to be the tallest one of them and was it too much to say that he appeared to be the tallest one in the whole parking lot? They all were smiling and I blinked again as the Big guy .. Winked at me? But in the next second, the smile of on their faces fades away.

" Hello, Bella" I turned around and saw Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and Tyler walking towards me.

"Hey, guys! " I greeted them as they formed a circle around me.

"How's you're weekend?" Ben asked me and he and Angela come to lean against the hood of my car. I shrugged; don't know how to answer to that.

" Do you notice the new comers in our school?" Jessica said in hushed voice as she pranked her head a little to see above our heads. We all turned and it was then I noticed whom she was prancing about- those people who were looking at me. But now, they were talking with each other, all were, except one. The tallest boy with green eyes. He was not talking to them, in fact he was not talking to anybody instead he was looking at _me?_ He was leaning against the most spectacular car, arms crossed across his chest, head cocked to one side and a lazy smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

I know that smile. I thought.

My head spun and I felt as my surrounding was in a spiral mode, twisting and turning. I took a deep breath as my mind shows me a blurred vision.

_" Help! Anyone! Please, help us!" I heard myself crying as I heaved myself up from the patchy floor of the forest. It was too dark to saw anything ahead of us and I feared that no one is going to help me, my friends. I saw my small, dirty hand, reached out to touch the bark of the tree as I struggled to strengthen myself up and gasped for breath. It was then I heard a creek of something, far behind my back and I turned around in terror, fearing of wild animals._

" _ Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you" I heard the most alluring voice in my life, so soft like velvet, murmuring to me but I still couldn't see who it was. I leaned against the tree to brace myself, weary from the person and too tired to run._

_" Who are you?" I couldn't but asked as the curiosity took the best of me. The voice chuckled and I could almost tell that the person would be shaking his head at me._

_" A friend, a stranger. Whatever you prefer." He said in his velvet voice but then I saw a figure outlining form the darkness, coming toward me. He looks tall… _

"Bella? Bella! Hurry up. We are going to be late. The bell has rung." I come out of my Trance-like state only to see Angela waving her hand in front of my face. But I didn't noticed her as I watched the green-eyed boy, still staring at me but this time, the smirk was gone, replaced by… concern on his facial expression? I refocused on Angela and nodded at her, giving her the impression that I am listening. She tugs on my wrist and we all enter in the campus.

The whole day passed and soon, we were walking out of the school, biding our farewell to our friends.

" See you tomorrow, Bella!" My friend said in unison as they waved at me. I waved at them as I saw my cousin bro making his way to me.

" Yo, Bell! What's up?" He ruffled my hair as he opened the door and dumped his bag in the back seat. Ignoring my glare that I was shooting in his way.

" Same old, same 'ld" I muttered as I gunned the ignition and it rumbled to life. As I maneuvered my way out of the parking lot, listening to my brother gushing about his class news, my eyes found them, _him_ specifically. Getting in their precious shinny car. But from his review mirror, the Green-eyed boy, the tallest one had his eyes on me. There was something in his that made my cheeks erupt in heat. My heart to leap and to take deep breathes to calm myself. I felt… Dizzy when I saw him? Maybe. I felt as if I had saw him _somewhere _but I just couldn't put my finger on it and I know that he too, is keeping _something _from me.

He was speeding away before I could think about all this and I was left to think alone.

I wonder what is this all about. I thought. Why this is happening? I question myself as I drove back home with Joe next to me, chatting away happily, unaware of my problem.

**xoxoxo **

**Please review with strawberries and cherries on top! **

**Thank you!**

**xoxoxo **

**[{Satakshipari}]**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone. I hope you may like this one. But I'm feeling very low because you guys don't even review and tell me how you feel about my stories. As I had said earlier that i won't criticized about any review and would do my best to improve on my department. But Alas! You all are not even telling me what you feel 'bout anyone one of them. I'm feeling so down that I'm deciding quieting this website. I'm not threatening, believe me but what can I do? I just.. Forget it. I'll see what can I do. **

**Well,( sigh), I hope you al are enjoying my stories. so, without further ado, here you go...**

**CHAPTER- 2**

**Disclaimer** - **I don't owe **_**Twilight.**_

**Cautious: It is a very big chapter. But I hope you all enjoy this.**

I get up in the morning and turned to look at the alarm clock.

_6:00 _A.M

I look around the room. Once, Twice_, Thrice._

You must be wondering why am I doing this?

Oh, Yeah! Because, Ladies and gentlemen , I'm looking around my room in _panic _because I felt been stared by someone very _intensely_.

It was the same feeling that I felt since I grew up. It was the always the same; slept.. wake up early in the morning.. look around the room _thrice _… and found no one.

I huffed in frustration and go back to sleep but this time, like always, I slide lower in my warm blanket because I felt safe in there. I know- very childish. After what felt like minutes but an hour later, I felt someone shaking me and telling me to wake up.

" I swear to God, if you didn't wake up this instant-" Joe cut off as soon as I sat straight on my bed and glared at him from the curtains of my hair. He begin to spoke something as he get up from my bed but I was not listening to him.

Why?

Because I heard a chuckle. I look around the room again, dresser, computer table, my book shelf, out of the window and squinting my eyes to look clearly. But I didn't see anything except my clothes, my laptop, ipad and iphone resting on the computer table, my books and greenery and rain outside my window.

Was it my ears playing tricks on me? I thought in bewilderment.

" So, I will met you in the home itself, is it Ok, Bella?" He asked me.

" Huh?" I question him because I didn't hear a single thing of what he was talking about.

" I said I will got to the George house when the school hours end and I will come home before you. Was it Ok with you or should I cancel on him?" It was then I noticed him, looking sad when he said the last part. I sighed.

" No. I will be fine. Go ahead and enjoy your day. By the way, should I brought something for you to eat because I will stop at " Tack glossary store" to buy some of the ration. Tell me what you want and I'll buy them for you." I said while I blew the tendrils that were falling in the front of my face. I again hear the same sound but this time I choose to ignore it.

" Yeah, I need some of the things. That would be very helpful, Bella. Thanks." He smiled down at me as he come to stand beside my bed.

" O-_kay_! Make a list of what you want for me to buy while I get dressed up for the school. I'll met you down in the dinning table." He nodded and left. I get up, look around for my slippers and found them near my wardrobe. I walked and slipped them on whilst yawning and open my wardrobe to pick my clothes but when I pushed through my clothes, I hit something hard and.. slightly warm?

"_OW!" _I hissed as I bounce on the spot whilst clutching my right hand to my chest. I slowly pry open my hand and found a light bluish line appearing across my knuckles.

"Fantastic" I growled and winced a little when I touch the sore spot. It was then I froze on the spot.

Certainly a mere wall of _wood_ won't hurt me _that_ much and it's sure as hell not that warm. I turned and faced my wardrobe warily.

Could it be…?

I slowly step forward and as deliberately as possible, I pushed it open. I searched it thoroughly but I found no one.

" So much of being a detective." I tap my forehead with the palm of my hand and grab my due clothes and marched out of the room. I was ready in five minutes to spare and just entered inside the room to brush my nearly dry hair. I grab my bag from the computer chair, put on my shoes and walked down and met Joe, sitting on the dinning table, eating his eggs and drinking his coffee. He pushed a piece of paper towards me as I come to sat opposite to him.

"Here's the list. I'll be back before so you on't have to worry about picking me up. Oh, that's my cue to leave, Bye Bella!" He pecked me on my cheek as we both heard a loud honk from the streets and he was off. I drank my coffee in just ten seconds to spare and walked out of the house. The keys were as usual waiting for me in the ignition and I was on my way to school.

I reach school and it was as usual crowded by the popular jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, etc. ( I hope you get the idea). I parked on my spot and got out of the cab. I was just about to shut the door when I missed my footing and slipped on the already slippery roads. I didn't have time to grab on something to save my life when someone or rather something hard and slightly warm caught my elbow and straightened me up.

"Are you All right?" a velvet voice asked me and I looked up in the same Green eyes, which were staring back at me, appearing amused and concerned at the same time. I blinked at him and quickly as possible put some deliberate distance between us. I don't know why but his mere presence made me bashful and all I could think was to run in the opposite direction from where he is.

I know: COWARD.

I looked away and nodded at him.

Run…

" Thanks." I quickly turned around and made my way inside the school campus. I reached my locker and tried to open it. With five tries and an Un-ladylike grunt, it flew open and I stuffed my books and picked out my first three due books and stuffed them in my bag and marched to my first so called "tiresome" Periods.

* * *

The corridors were almost empty when I approach my locker. Everyone was gone to the cafeteria. I didn't have much of appetite, so here was I. Exchanging my books and deciding to went to the library. I was just stuffing my notebook when I felt someone standing just right behind me. I turned instinctively but found no one. I frowned as I look back and shut my locker.

Certainly, my nerves.

I thought as I made my way to the library staircase but as I round the corner, I felt someone _whoosh_ past me. I turned to find no one but when I looked back as I was ascending the staircase , my foot get caught on something and I fell forward, apparently kissing the floor. I sighed heavily as I lay there.

" Why I _had_ to kiss this precious _place_ every single s_tinking day_!" I muttered sarcastically as i heaved myself up from the floor but a laugh ,infectious heart thudding , breath stopping laugh made me look up at the person. The new comer slash "Green eyed" Boy was sitting on the very step of the library staircase and he was looking directly in my eyes. To my further embarrassment, I felt the heat crawling it's way up to my cheeks.

Great. Just what I want to make this scenario even more _memorable_. I thought irritatingly.

" You should be more careful where you walk, clumsy girl." He said in a voice which sounding somehow amused to me. His eyes were dancing in a mischievous manner. He had a sly grin on his lips, which I found disturbing. I narrowed my eyes and throw my hair back from my face.

" You are not my father." I said in I supposed to be a angry tone and walk past him and up the staircase. But truthfully, I wanted to run away from him. Their's something about him that made me tense and cautious of my every move. I could swore that I heard him bit back a chuckle as I round the last staircase and entered inside the library. I could feel whatever tension was there in my body, lifted up and fades away. I felt my lips curling in a small unconscious smile as I greeted the librarian and walked between the aisles to choose my books. I found my favorite" Pride and Prejudice" and went to one of the benches that faced the windows and opening it front of me, I quickly get lost in my storyland. I felt the chair in from of me scraped against the floor but I didn't mind that as I was too busy in my own world.

Ball…. dressed… … Miss Elizabeth… ...chuckles… Humming

Wait!

Humming?

I looked up to find the green eyed boy sitting just in front of me. Turning the pages of a magazines and humming a tone which I felt as If I had heard it somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. I get up and walked to the counter.

Forget about storyland, I thought. I had to kill myself to finally found peace in my dreamland where not a single soul could disturb me, let alone that made me feel like I want to dig something to crawl inside it and never got out.

I know: stupid..

I issued my book as quickly as possible because I could see him from the corner of my eyes, slowly unfolding himself and making his way towards the counter and almost sprint to my locker. I enter in my next A.P Biology and sat in my supposed seat, quietly huffing and gasping for breathe.

What the hell is wrong with me? He is just a boy, for crying out loud. Why feel soo intimidate by him? I questioned myself as I get a hold on my breathing and fish out my books from my bag. The green eyed boy entered inside the class and walked forward to hand his slip to to sign it.

"Class? We have a new student in our class in the beginning of the year. This is Edward Cullen, from Alaska. Edward? You can go and sit with Bella over there." I sat frozen in my seat, my heart in my throat, hands turning cold and precipitation brimming on my brows as i watched the most remarkable creature in the whole universe was making his was toward me. I wanted to shake my head at him and to scream at him to go away because it is not good but I was apparently too shock to even twitch a finger of mine. suddenly, I heard a loud shrilly voice interrupted green eyed boy approach and .

" Edward can come and sit with us, right guys? Besides who wants to sit with the clumsy Bella." Lauren said and the whole class erupted in chuckles. I looked away and stare out of the window pretending as if they all were making fun of someone else, not me. For the hundredth and fifty times did i wished to be in library and doing whatever I choose to do with no one cackling and making fun of my coordination and most importantly, of me. You see? My brother is popular. He is smart, witty, brave, have a moody behavior and don't even hesitate to call on anyone misbehavior. On the other hand, I was clumsy, a coward well a huge one to that, introvert and can't say people on their face. Like for now, I'm entertaining myself with a heated conversation with Lauren in my head.

"_ You can go to hell, plastic." I told her._

_" You can go to garbage, ugly." _

_" I ,unlike you, is precious, so you can shut you slimy mouth shut." said I._

_" I, Unlike you, is beautiful, so you can go out of the class, slut." she sneered at me._

_" You, Unlike me, is a dumbest person had I ever met , so you can walk out of the class and shut that fat abusive mouth of yours." said I and apparently won. _

But apparently no one was aware of my "entertainment" and was busy deciding where should the "New Comer" should sit. All of a sudden, the whole class went silent and I turned and got a shock of my life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You got it… Right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, god….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The new comer was sitting next to me , stretched out in his seat and waiting for the class to begin. Everyone was watching him in surprise, even Mr. banner. I wanted to tell him to go away but I just…. couldn't do it.

Why?

a) Because I'm a coward

b) can't talk to boys

c) He intimidate me.

Mr. Banner was the first one who recovered first and he actually smiled at him, not unlike others who were mentally murdering me from their furious gaze. The whole period as continue with his lecture, I was hiding behind me long brown hair. Both from the murderous gaze and from the new comer slash Edward Cullen highly amused starry eyes. I was biting my bottom lip furiously half annoyed because the time wasn't passing and half bashful because of Edward was continuously staring at me. He was amused. Very, _very_ much. I could tell.

I wanted to snap at him to make him look away from me but I couldn't.

Why?

I repeat myself..

a) Because I'm coward

b) can't talk to boys

c) He intimidate me.

There, you got it.

Well, when the bell rang shrilly. I , all but sprint from my seat as fast as I could. I stumbled when I reached the door but I didn't let it get to me. I steadied myself and then ran. I ran and ran until I reach my next class and sat on my seat. Gasping as I settled for the class. I felt something wet on cheeks and fell down on my lap. Confused, I touch my cheeks and was startled when I felt the wetness in my fingers.

I was .. crying? I cringed as I thought that.

Geez man! I hate waterworks. What was this time that my eyes erupt in waterfalls?

With a low chuckle at my own inner joke , I quickly wiped my cheeks with my sleeves as Edward entered. He throw me a glance and I ducked my head,letting my hair fell in front of my face. I don't anyone , especially not a _Newcomer_ to pity me. The whole period pass but it didn't passed my notice that there was two dots burning a hole in the back of my head. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and off the my next doom period - "GYM".

Oh! If only anyone knows how much I _loathe_ it with every ounce of my being.

After what felt like an eternity, but only forty five minutes, I was out of my class and walking out and toward my truck. With a sigh of relief on my part, I opened my truck and get inside it. It was drizzling just a little but Forks being Forks, you cannot but hope in vain that it would stop.

I turned on the heater as I ruffled my hair with my fingers and gunned the ignition with my other hand. I slowly backed out of the parking lot and drove to the " Tack glossary store" to buy my what supposed to be Items. I buy, paid and moved out of the store to stashed them in my truck and made my way to my " Home sweet Home". But as I was done putting them, an apple slipped from the brown bag and rolled across the road.

" Fabulous." I muttered irritatingly as I was doing multi-task with my hands. I angrily let go of my bags on the front seat of the cab and shut the door. I huffed as I walked forward and bend down to pick it up when a pale hand reached out and beat me. Surprise, I looked up and shot up as if I get electrocuted by someone. Standing in front of me was the Newcomer slash Edward Cullen.

" I believe this is yours?" He said gently as he held out his hand which in his grasp held my "dropped" apple.

" Yeah." I muttered inaudibly but I guess he heard me, to my surprise and he chuckled.

" What were you doing in here?" He asked me in what I could suppose a curious tone but with a hint of amusement.

" Dancing." I replied sarcastically.

" Would you do me the honors of accepting my hand and give me a chance to dance with you?" He replied. I looked up, astonished. But when I see beneath his calm demeanor, he had too replied sarcastically and now, his eyes danced in amusement. The level of my frustration flared and for the first time in my life, I want to punch someone on his stupid charming smirking face. I bit back my groan as I snatched my apple from his hand and turned to walk towards my truck, seething.

Why in the world am I soo angry by someone remarks as _his_?

As I got in my truck and started to drove out of the parking lot of the glossary store, I happen to look up at my review mirror and was horrid when I saw him standing just few paces away from my truck and looking, NO!, staring at me with such a look that made me shuddered in fear.

Was it... longing ?

I thought and thought as I drove down the road to my way home.

* * *

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**WITH CHERRIES AND ****S**TRAWBERRIES ON TOP. IT MADE MY DAY. _PLEASE_…

**Regard****s**,

**satakshipari**

****** o-x-o**


End file.
